It has become increasingly popular for drivers and passengers in vehicles to eat and drink while in transit, which often results in spills due to vehicle movements (e.g., accelerations and decelerations; encountering bumps in the road; swerving of the vehicle). Even in a parked vehicle, drivers and passengers may have difficulty keeping clean, as a vehicle offers limited space, which can make handling beverages or food sometimes difficult and awkward.
As a result, those who consume food while in a vehicle often have debris drop onto their clothing or vehicle seat. Such debris usually falls upon a person's chest, lap, or outer extremities, thus soiling his/her clothing. In addition to causing a mess, fallen debris can be hazardous, as it may distract a driver when operating the vehicle, which may result in a serious accident.
It has been well known for drivers and passengers to cover one or more portions of their body (e.g., torso, lap, etc.) with a paper or cloth napkin, but this does not protect a person from liquid spills. Furthermore, paper or cloth napkins are generally inadequate in ensuring that a majority of a person's body is covered, particularly while in a seated position. For example, a napkin typically fails to extend over a person's torso and lap, and is rather limited to one or the other, which either results in an area being exposed to falling debris or causes a person to use multiple napkins to cover large areas, which can be cumbersome and frustrating for some.
Bibs and aprons are known to be used to protect a person's clothing and prevent or reduce the likelihood of clothes becoming soiled. Some bibs or aprons are substantial in size, such that they cover the torso and lap. However, the use of large bibs/aprons in a vehicle can be troublesome. For example, a large bib/apron may be difficult to manage and manipulate in tight quarters, either when attempting to put the bib/apron on (e.g., properly place and position over one's chest and lap) or take the bib/apron off. Furthermore, storage of the bib/apron when not in use can also be frustrating for some, as most people would generally crumple the bib/apron into a ball and throw the bib/apron onto the floor, another seat, or even the glove box. Thus, when the time comes to reuse the bib/apron, it may not be easily accessible for a driver or passenger.